Jacob gets Bella drunk
by MissDiCaprio
Summary: What will happen when jacob tricks Bella into drinking and they have a few to many? Will Bella find out Jacob tricked her? What will Edward do when he finds out? read to find out! J/B


**Jacob gets Bella drunk.**

CHAPTER 1: Party invite. **Bella P.O.V.**

I flipped though clothes for tonight, Edward and his family had gone hunting for the weekend which had given me heaps of time to go and see Jacob for this "get tougher." tonight.

Jacob knew I wasn't very social and didn't like anything that involved being around a large group of people but both Jacob and Charlie insisted I went.

I found some dress Alice had given to me, I had forgotten it was there along with most clothes Alice had brought me, it was a short strapless blue dress not to fancy just perfect.

When I heard about this ''social event'' I never figured that Jacobs dad, Billie Black would be the type to throw a party, Jacob called it a small get tougher to ease my anxiety but there was no helping that. I shoved on my black flats; I'd hate to think how things would've gone down if I had put on heels.

I brushed my hair and let it down, I looked average probably wouldn't stand out, which is what I'd hoped for, avoiding any un necessary attention.

I walked carefully down the stairs and jumped into my truck.

I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" It was Edward

"Oh… hi Edward." I said trying to act casual.

"Bella, Alice had a vision don't tell me your going to hang out with those mutts."

Crap! I had forgotten about Alice damn.

"Edward It's my choice if I chose to see my best friend."

"Bella please…"

"Edward I will ring you and you can meet me at the treaty line after the party O.K?"

"Stay safe Bella, you know I can't protect you there."

"Love you I gotta go Edward."

"Bye bella."

I heard Edward growl then hung up the phone.

He wasn't happy, but I needed time to see my best friend too and that's something he needed to understand.

I took a deep brief and turned the truck on.

I was nearly at La Push when I heard the loud blaring music coming from the beach, that couldn't be the party could it?

I knew I was right to assume a huge party from a small gathering.

I got to the front of Jacobs a few minutes later, I got out to be crushed by Jacobs bear hug almost straight away.

"Can't…. brief."

"Oh! Sorry Bella." Jacob said with a grin while putting me down.

"Jacob is the party at the beach by any chance?" I wondered.

"Yeah it is! How'd you know?" Jacob asked curious.

"Nothing I just wouldn't call it a small thing Jacob."

Jacob didn't reply.

We walked to the beach casually chatting, the word leech was mentioned a few times but I tried to shack the words off.

I heard lots of noise now the music seemed to get louder every step I took.

"Big party huh?" Jacob said reading my mind.

"Yeah… How did you guys manage to invite so many people?"

"Dad has connections."

"I see."

Jake took me to a table planted in the middle of the beach.

"Help yourself Bella." He said pointing to a bowl full of orange liquard.

"What is it?"

"Just a drink."

"Jake…?" I asked curiously.

"O.K fine It's just a little alcohol just have some It's a party gee-"

"Jacob We're underage."

Jacob ignored me by filling up a large cup with the alcoholic drink.

"Fine, suit yourself Bella."

I was shocked.

"Jake you're 16 what the hell do you think your doing?"

Jake gave me a stupid smile while sculling the whole cup.

"Nothing." Jacob smiled.

"Jacob…"

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 2: Alcoholic effects.<span>

**Jacobs P.O.V.**

When I put the cup down; Bella was still giving me her warning glare.

"Jacob…"

I decided I'd have to lie to get her to drink it, so I began to laugh.

"What? Jacob! Are you drunk?" She was yelling now.

"No Bella… You should have seen the look on your face when you thought I was drinking, priceless."

I think she was buying the lie.

"So that's not alcohol?" She asked pointing at the punch bowl.

"No Bella of course not, I wouldn't hear the end of it if Billie found out."

That being part true, I managed to buy the alcohol myself without being asked I.D. being a wolf had it's up points.

"Okay well good…" Bella seemed to clam down quiet a bit letting the lie relax her.

**Bellas P.O.V.**

I was glad Jake wasn't drinking, I took a deep brief and put some of the drink into my cup.

"What is this anyway?"

"Just punch Bella."

I began drinking the punch it was nice, it tasted fruity.

By my forth glass I began feeling a little bit of a buzz but I guessed that would be a given at a party this size.

I had lost count of the amount of punch Jacob had drunk.

After a few more drinks the world was spinning I felt good.

I closed my eyes, when I opened them again everyone was dancing in an in closed area.

"Jacob what?"

"Don't worry about it Bella I'll go get us another drink."

I had lost count of how many drinks we had, had.

We were dancing around like idiots but I didn't care I felt good.

"Sooooo Jacob I kinda nedddda go to the toilettt."

"Jacob laughed.

"Okay Bella.

**Jacobs P.O.V.**

Bella was dancing around like an idiot, she was lucky, I had drunken more then twice what she had and I was only beginning to feel a buzz.

I grabbed her hand and lead her towards the house I had to hold her up she was stumbling all over the place, she could not handle her alcohol.

I stopped her just outside the house.

"Bella listen to me." I said trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Jake why are youuu angry did I do something to make you madddd?"

I sculled down the last of my drink and throw the cup on the ground.

"Bella listen to me, if you want to go to the bathroom you have to act normal if Billie finds out…"

I was cut off by Billie himself.

"Jake? Bella? What are you two doing standing outside?"

I acted as sober as possible, which wasn't that hard it was Bella I was concerned about.

"Nothing dad Bella just needs to use the bathroom that's all."

"Okay you kids have fun." Billie said as he stepped back inside.

"Byeeeeeeee Billieeee." Bella screamed while laughing.

I put my hand over her mouth.

"Bella! Shhh! That's it go behind that bush!"

"watta you talking about jakeyy?"

I was getting annoyed now.

"Bella just go."

I pushed Bella behind the bush and waited.

**Bellas P.O.V.**

Everything around me was a blur, the words, the surrounding half the time I didn't remember who I was or what I was doing.

Jacob pushed me painfully behind the bush.

"Owwee jake!" I yelled as a stream of blood ran down my leg.

Jacob didn't answer.

I pulled up my dress and began.

As the moments went on I began getting more and more out of it the world was spinning I felt like a little kid again.

I came out laughing.

**Jacobs P.O.V.**

I was about to go in there and see what was taking Bella so long when I heard her laughing shortly after she appeared her leg was covered in blood she seemed amused.

"Bella! What did you do?"

If I returned her like this to her bloodsucker who knows what would happen.

"It's your faultttt! She moaned as she put her arm around my waist.

She had alcohol all over her hair and her dress but she still looked beautiful.

That leech would never have let her do this.

"Lets go back to da party I wanna another drink."

"Bella I think you have had enough."

"Itz just punch jakkee."

If only she knew.

I got Bella cleaned up while sculling down various cups of vodka, maybe if I was as drunk as Bella I wouldn't have to put up with her immaturity.

I saw Bella drinking quiet a few cups herself, she got faster every time.

I refilled the punch bowl deciding this wasn't fast enough so I grabbed the whole punch bowl and began to scull the whole thing.

The bowl was gone with in seconds, now this is more like it. The world began spinning straight away but I still wasn't at bellas level.

I refilled the punch bowl a good 10 times before I had lost complete control of my actions.

"Lett me try jackyy." Bella said as she refilled and sculled the whole bowl down making her dress more wet.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 3: Drunken regret.<span>

**Seths P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the sand watching everyone, the pack decided I was too young to drink, which was really unfair as they were all underage apart from Paul, jarred and Sam.

I heard Bella screaming.

I couldn't believe it her and Jacob were taking turns filling up the punch bowl and sculling it each of them getting more alcohol on their clothes then in their mouths.

Did Bella know what she was doing or had Jacob made some pathetic excuse to drown her in alcohol? Sounded like something he'd do.

The bad thing is Jacob had brought so much alcohol there was still a lot left.

Everyone seemed out of it as well sitting in groups drinking their own drinks that they had brought, looks like he had brought it for only him and Bella, well plained.

I looked at my watch it was only 1am this would keep on going for hours.

I sighed while keeping an eye on Bella and Jacob.

"Carry me Jake!" I heard Bella yell.

"okayyy!." Jacob replied.

This couldn't end up well.

As I thought, Jacob hadn't taken more then a step before stumbling onto the sand landing on top of Bella. what came next I wouldn't have believed if alcohol hadn't been involved.

**Bellas P.O.V.**

I didn't know what was happening or where I was but I knew that I was having the time of my life with my best friend and no one was judging me either.

Jacob fell on top of me if I hadn't been drunk it would have really hurt.

"Watta you doin jakeyy"

"I love you Bella."

Jake was funny.

"I didn't know dogs could talk!" I laughed.

"Dogs can't do this either."

"Do wha-"

My thoughts were interrupted by Jacobs body, he was beginning to move his face inches closer to mine. I was rocking my head around in circles he smelt weird.

I don't remember what happened next and I'm glad I didn't.

**Jacobs P.O.V.**

I faded In and out of blackness we didn't know what we were doing.

I don't remember how we had gotten here or what had happened but Bella was lying asleep naked in my arms, I was too indeed clothless.

The alcohol was beginning to wear off but my body was so tired I could barley move.

I tried to fight this feeling off but I had already faded into the dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a terrible headache ouch! never drinking again.

It was 8am I was still tired but I couldn't sleep the headache was to overwhelming.

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself, I smelt like alcohol bad. I decided to take a quick shower. I hoped out and got dressed heading to the Kiction.

Dad was sitting on the table eyes glaring.

"What dad?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Jake you look terrible."

"Way to state the obvious."

"I know what you did last night Jacob."

"What did I do?"

"Jacob don't act stupid."

"No dad that's the thing I don't remember anything."

"figures." Dad mumbled.

"What?"

"Well when you drink that much…"

"I what?"

Dad sighed and explained the whole thing to me.

I couldn't believe this had happened it was all a blur, Bella was going to be furious.

And so would that leech, good.

"And there's more bad news son that Edward guy-"

-"Leech." I corrected

-"Is on his way to the treaty line right now he doesn't know what happened yet but he will soon enough."

"Crap."

"Yes, we will talk about this and your punishment later for now go and wake up Bella make sure Charlie isn't filled in either he would be after both of us if he found out."

"O.K"

I walked into my room just as Bella was leaving it.

"Where are you going Bells?" I asked.

"Shower." She answered simply.

"No time, your leech is on his way to the borderline."

Her eyes lit up.

"Crap! Edward!"

"Hmm"

"Did we? Will he? What Charlie?" Bella suddenly looked very concerned.

"Yes, Yes and No."

"What! we really?"

I nodded.

I figured now wasn't the right time to tell her I lied to her about the alcohol she would figure that out very soon.

"I wouldn't?" She was thinking I only had moments until she exploded.

**Bellas P.O.V.**

"I wouldn't?" I asked.

Of course I wouldn't.

Jacob had a look of guilt on his face.

"Jacob?"

He's face turned from guilt to scared look what had he done?

Jacob stood there refusing to answer me; I didn't have time for this I needed to see Edward.

"Bye Jacob." I said walking towards the door.

"Wait Bella!" Jacob said running after me.

"What?"

"Let me drive you to the boarder line if you drive in this condition you would probably crash into a ditch."

What?

"What condition Jake? What did you do to me last night?"

I was furious now.

"Clam down Bella look if we don't get you to him soon the leech will cross the treaty line." Jacob said trying to change the subject.

Edward would find out the second Jacob was within range.

I let that clam me, if Jacob wouldn't tell me Edward would.

"Fine."

We didn't say a word to each other the whole way there and then it hit me.

Memory loss, headache this could only mean… I looked down and smelt a lock of my hair.

"JACOB!" I yelled stopping the car meters away from the boarder line.

I wasn't paying attention to Edward and his Volvo I was furious.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Get out! Get out of my car!"

"Bella listen…"

I looked though the window, seconds later there Edward stood right outside the door.

"You're past the treaty line leech."

Edward looked furious also.

"GET OUT JACOB!" I yelled.

"To face that leech I don't think so."

"GET OUT OF THE CAR JACOB BLACK GET OUT!"

I think Jacob got the hint real fast.

**Edwards P.O.V.**

I waited and waited for my Bella if she didn't come soon I swear to god-

My thoughts were interrupted by Jacobs

**What did you do to me Jacob?**

**Her leech was going to be furious.**

**I regret lying to Bella but not sleeping with her.**

HE WHAT?

I got out of the car just as I saw Bellas truck coming.

I was ready to fight that dog end his life once and for all.

But why would Bella sleep with him..?

**Crap Bella figured it out.**

**Damn it why didn't I just tell her the truth.**

**I'm not getting out of this car, wait if I do I can think about something else so her leech doesn't find out I tricked her into drinking.**

He made Bella drink? HE MADE BELLA DRUNK!

I got out of the car within a heartbeat I was standing outside bellas track.

"You're past the treaty line leech."

Jacob got out of the truck; I grabbed his neck and threw him to the ground with as much force possible.

How dare he! Who did that mutt think he was?

Jacob phased.

Bella got out and stood in-between us.

"Jacob just go home!" she yelled.

Jacob stood there refusing to move.

"JACOB!" Bella screamed.

I was considering pushing Bella out of the way and breaking his neck when he ran off into the woods.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>0kay people! Do you think I should keep this story going?<span>**_

_**If I do I will make it a J/B story.**_

_**Should I make a part 2?**_

_**Please leave your comments!**_

_**Hannah Jackson x0x.**_


End file.
